


[仏英/2017贺]また冬が来る

by akoiro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akoiro/pseuds/akoiro
Summary: 除夕夜，弗朗西斯觉得自己不得不去找到亚瑟。





	[仏英/2017贺]また冬が来る

在新年的钟声敲响之际，能否抓住幸福的青鸟。  
八分钟。弗朗西斯双手插在口袋里，漫不经心地吹着不成调的口哨。新年仍旧独自一人，尽管不在意与陌生人迎来新的轮回的姑娘不在少数。戴着眼镜的年轻小伙子的话突然在耳边响起：“零点的时候，要亲吻心爱的人。”蔚蓝色的眼眸只有在那个时候才是真正一览无余的清澈，盲目的爱恋闪耀的光芒几乎要点燃弗朗西斯这个无关者的心。  
年轻的时光轻快地迈着脚步终归奔散，包裹在其中的心情却像写一封信般缓慢。它在四散的角落发酵，弗朗西斯弯下腰，从树下拾起一片不知以何为名的碎片。  
六分钟。身后传来耐不住的人的歌声与欢呼。说到底只是三百六十五分之一的夜晚，但欢欣与愉悦想要它有意义，那就赋予哪一天意义吧。起舞仿佛愚人，但愚人才有说爱的资本，那么就如愚人一般跳起来吧。弗朗西斯开始哼起歌来，哼着哼着索性在黑暗的大街上大声唱起来。  
并肩的时光过于漫长，所以更容易错失良机。在漫长时光中思虑反复的自我过于冗余，所以不愿承认无所谓 错失良机，心中满载烟花与歌舞的时刻即是良机。  
那么，你究竟想要什么？  
我想要折返。  
那就去做吧，去折返。  
我没有后悔药可吃，谁都无法在时间中折返。  
你不需要在时间中折返，你只需要看到你眼前的路。  
平面的世界里不需要担心为时已晚，抹去指向远方的箭头重新画上渴望的方向。在天空的眼中，没有任何人已经错过。  
四分钟。弗朗西斯转过身，向截然不同的方向走去。既像是快要融入鼎沸的人声，又像是被披上了隐形衣静悄悄的孤立着。喜欢是多轻率的一个词，但正是因为如此轻率，此刻的弗朗西斯才奔跑起来。大步的跑着，朝离开过的地方。  
两分钟。弗朗西斯已没入人海中，来自紫眸戴着的假面之下，令人愉悦的痛苦鞭打着弗朗西斯。在哪、在哪。我很清楚，只要回去，沿着原来满是青草气息的小径就能找到。  
一分钟。  
我不知道你在这里，但我来了。我觉得你也会在这里，所以我来了。  
亚瑟背对着弗朗西斯，在众人视线的背后有些孩子气地蹲在地上。也许是因为风衣松松垮垮的披在肩上，脸颊有些泛红。他手里还揪着根野草，在无人踏足的雪地上画出无意义的图形。  
降临般的欢呼声成为了他们的屏障。弗朗西斯大口喘着气，盯着亚瑟转过来的有氤氲水汽的双眸。  
亚瑟揉了揉眼睛，随即如同慢放般站起了身。  
“......需要我暗示些什么吗？”亚瑟打着寒战，将风衣拉紧了一点。钟声还在响，但亚瑟已经没功夫去数。事到如今，过于焦躁的心绪反而令他扬起了一个如孩童莫名其妙的挑衅般、什么也不象征的笑容。  
弗朗西斯跨出一步。  
“做我想做的。”  
做你应该做的，笨蛋。  
在新年的钟声敲响之际，他们接吻了。


End file.
